


Red, White, and Blue

by W4nderingStar



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, I finally wrote Jesse being the little shit he is, M/M, a little anyways, and it's totally canon, but Steve Rogers is there!, it's still Overwatch and all, super soldier fanboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Overwatch is due for a UN inspection, but the inspector isn't the usual UN yes-man....





	

**Author's Note:**

> We are not going to try to make sense of this. We will not look for continuity or even “makes sense in any any kind of canon." We're just going to have to accept somehow Overwatch and Avengers co-exist. This is for all the times I've written about the parallels between Jack and Steve, and all the art everywhere of the two of them together. I thought it was about time the two met in fanfic. 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much to Midna_Ronoa for all her Spainish help! You are the best, most wonderful person ever! And without you, my Gabe would sound like a fool!  
> (Hover over the words for translations! Or in the end notes for mobile users!)

 

Gabe hated the “surprise inspections” the UN sprung on them from time to time. One: because it forced him to dress up. And by “it,” he meant his idiot husband. Jack always wanted to make sure the UN knew how serious he and Gabe took their jobs. Gabe never understood why he had to put on uniform to get that across. Didn't matter if he was in a ballgown or balls-out naked. What he wore didn't change his success percentage. Nor did it change how deadly he was. A suit had no effect on his skills.

Two: the paper pushing yes-men the UN sent over usually had no fucking clue what they were inspecting for. Gabe was sure if there wasn't a pile of bodies in a locker, or a giant bomb with a ticking timer, or a sign that said “bad guys only” the idiots would rubber stamp the inspection. So this time, he thought he'd make things interesting. The lockers were prepped with fake limbs and blood and there was a timer rigged up to one of the rocket-looking bulkheads. McCree's “bad guy's only” sign on the break room door Jack had already found and torn down.

Speaking of his anal-retentive spouse, where was he? Gabe had been waiting in Jack's office for twenty minutes. If the Indiana farm boy was nothing else, he was punctual. Drove Gabe's sisters nuts. When a Reyes said “party starts at five,” what they really meant was be there around six thirty. He glanced at the time on his tablet. The inspection was slated to start thirty minutes ago. Jack generally needed ten minutes of ass-kissing and “how are the kids,” before bringing the inspector to his office to meet Gabe. Then the three of them would spend hours and hours making laps around the Overwatch compound having the inspector poke their nose everywhere.

 

Twenty-two minutes late now. The uneasy tingle that Gabe got when something was wrong threatened to make him run all the way down to the lobby to see what tragedy had befallen his husband. Hostage situation? Omnic spy took the place of the inspector? Suicide bomber? He cracked the tablet in his hands before he could stop himself.

 

“ _Respira,_ ” he muttered. “ _Todo va bien_.”

 

Gabe set the broken tech down and leaned against the desk. Leading Blackwatch was getting to him. His own paranoia hadn't been helped at all by leading covert ops. Now he saw danger everywhere, everything was the worst case scenario. Hell, he was in the middle of Overwatch HQ and he was getting a mild panic attack that a suicidal omnic spy had taken Jack hostage. Breathe. They'd probably just run into Lena. Girl could talk to a brick wall for hours without caring that it didn't talk back. Jack had probably just told her good morning and got caught in her verbal tractorbeam.

 

The automatic door swished open. Gabe caught a glint of golden hair and pale skin.

 

 _“Que demonios te ha tomado tantotiempo, chico de oro_?” Gabe snapped. He turned to throw some serious shade his husband's way and stopped. He was good with faces—not so much names—and the face that stared at him with wide, blue eyes was most definitely not his husband's.

 

To be fair, the man looked a hell of a lot like Jack. Golden hair that looked soft as down-feathers, living sapphires for eyes, skin so porcelain it showed every blush and bruise. But the lips were wrong, a little too thin. And the cheekbones a little too high. There were laugh lines around the eyes and mouth that Jack didn't have. And Jack wore a blue uniform. Not the army-green this look-alike had on. Brother? No, Jack was an only child. Father? Looked way too young to be Jack's father. Other relation?

 

“You must be Commander Reyes,” the could-be-a-Morrison said, extending his hand.

 

That crisp, soothing voice was decidedly nothing like Jack's throaty rumble. Gabe's gaze flashed to the man's breast pocket. Captain's bars. Weird. What was an army captain doing at Overwatch HQ? “I am Commander Reyes.” He took the man's hand, careful not to crush it out of habit.

 

The strong grip the other man had surprised him. He actually squeezed with enough power to press Gabe's fingers together. That hadn't happened since before SEP.

 

“Heard a lot about you,” the strange blond said, taking his hand back. “Impressive work in the war, solider.”

 

Gabe narrowed his eyes. What was a captain doing talking to a commander like that? He should chew his ass out, but there was something... familiar about this man. No run of the mill captain would be so bold. “Can't say I've heard about you. Didn't catch your name, son.”

 

“Well, that's a pleasant first.” The blond grinned. Shit, he could be Jack's doppelganger. They had the exact same smile. Together, they could blind the sun. “I appreciate the 'son.' Makes me feel young again. Captain Rogers, at your service.”

 

Rogers.... Rogers. There was a light bulb somewhere in Gabe's brain that wanted to go off. He just wasn't sure why.

 

The office door swished open again. Jack strode in, the biggest smile on his face Gabe had ever seen (outside of the smile he'd had when Gabe had dropped to one knee and presented him with a small velvet box). Before Gabe could ask him what the dopey grin was about, Jack snapped back into his Strike Commander persona.

 

“Captain Rogers,” he said, all business. “Sorry for the delay. I see you've met Commander Reyes.” Jack stood beside the Captain who was an inch taller.

 

Shit. Hardly anyone was as tall as them post SEP. Taller? That was something. Side by side, they really did look like family. Almost twins. Twins. Gabe found his thoughts drifting into more... interesting avenues of where else the captain and Jack might be similar. Damn his weakness for powerful blonds!

 

“Commander Reyes is the head of Blackwatch,” Jack said, dragging Gabe back from his stimulating imaginings. “His success rate is unparalleled, his bravery unmatched. He's the best man I've ever had the pleasure to know.”

 

Jesus. Jack never spoke like that to anyone. He was the “actions spoke louder than words” type of man. He was laying it on real thick for an army captain. “Jack. _Me estas avergonzado, cielo_.”

 

Captain Rogers arched an eyebrow, casting a glance at Jack.

 

Jack cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind the small of his back, the barest hint of a blush covering up the faded freckles on his cheekbones. “I'm sorry, Captain. Commander Reyes was just saying how much of an honor it is to meet you.”

 

Gabe cocked his head to one side. Oh, had he?

 

“The Captain is here to carry out the inspection,” Jack said, giving Gabe a pointed look. “Captain. Steve. Rogers. Is here. At Overwatch.”

 

That light bulb in Gabe's head blazed to life and nearly melted his brain.

 

Holy shit! Captain America was standing in this room. Talking to Gabe. He'd shaken Gabe's hand. Gabe had called him son! Holy hell. That was so embarrassing! He strengthened his posture. “Captain Rogers, Sir! I'm incredible honor. I mean, incredibly honored!” Oh shit, oh shit. He'd fucked that up so bad. Oh fuck he was so embarrassed!

 

Captain Rogers beamed. “So you have heard of me, Commander Reyes?”

 

“Gabe.” Oh shit he was being too presumptuous! “Or just Reyes, Sir. Or, Gabriel, if you prefer. Sir. Yes. I mean, yes, I have heard of you. My mother used to read me stories. I mean, about you. I mean, stories about you.” He was fucking this up so bad! Why hadn't Jack warned him? He knew meeting Captain America was a dream of his! Not even a quick “heads up you're about to meet your idol” text? “You're one of my biggest heroes. I've always looked up to you, Captain.”

 

“Gabe, please, call me Steve.”

 

“Steve.” Captain America was letting Gabe call him Steve! “Um, Strike Commander, Sir. Shall we get the inspection underway?” If he stood here any longer making a fool of himself he was going to die of embarrassment.

 

“Yes, of course, Commander Reyes. We shouldn't waste any more of the Captain's valuable time. The inspection usually begins in the barracks.”

 

“Of course, Strike Commander.”

 

“Jack,” he said a little too quickly. “Uh, I mean, if you prefer, Captain.”

 

“Only if you call me Steve.”

 

“Steve.” Jack glanced at Gabe, his sapphire eyes sparkling. “Right this way.”

 

The Captain let himself out of the office.

 

Jack whirled around, smiling like a kid, grabbing Gabe by the shoulders. “I shook Captain America's hand!”

 

“So did I!” Gabe put his hands on Jack's elbows, trying to control his shaking. He'd also had a fantasy about a threesome with him... Oh fuck, yeah that had to get scrubbed out of his brain. Gabe collected himself. “Lock it up, Morrison. We are not boys anymore.”

 

Jack took a deep breath. “We are not going to embarrass ourselves. We are not going to act like star-struck fanboys. We are calm, rational adults.”

 

“Calm, rational adults,” Gabe agreed. He smiled. “Who get to spend the entire day with Captain Freaking America!”

 

“Lock it up, Reyes,” Jack said with a grin. “Adults. Not fanboys.”

 

Gabe let go of Jack and took a deep breath. “Let's go before he starts thinking we're weird.”

 

Jack nodded. “Come on, Commander. We have an inspection to conduct.” He turned and left the office.

 

Gabe followed on his heels. Steve—oh God Steve Rogers was letting them call him Steve!—was waiting for them. He pointed down the hall.

 

“This way?”

 

“Yes, Sir. Steve,” Jack said. “Down that hall is the enlisted barracks.”

 

Steve fell into step beside Jack, Gabe followed a respectful pace behind. He might have been rankled, except for the fact that two very, very nice asses were bouncing right in front of him. That made up for everything. And he found himself saying a prayer of thanks for uniforms. Because holy shit did the blonds look good in them. He could spend the rest of the day behind them and be fine with it. Jack had better come to bed in uniform tonight.

 

“—Jesse McCree, one of Blackwatch's finest.”

 

The name snapped Gabe out of his uniform fantasies.

 

“Howdy, Sir,” Jesse said, tipping his ridiculous cowboy hat at Jack. “New recruit? Or Morrison family reunion?”

 

Steve chuckled. “UN inspection, Mr. McCree.”

 

Jesse laughed. “Good. Now I know to move the bodies out of the lockers before you get to them.”

 

Oh shit! The pranks! He'd forgot! Gabe balled his hands into fists. “McCree. A word.”

 

Jesse tipped his hat again. “Commander. Commander's twin. Nice meetin' ya.” He turned to Gabe. “ _Hey, Jefe! Has encontrado una manera de clonar rubito! Debes de estar emocionado_.”

 

Gabe put his arm around the teen's shoulders, walking him away from Jack and Steve. He checked over his shoulder to make sure they were heading down the hall and not paying attention to them. “I want all the pranks scrapped,” his hissed under his breath.

 

“But we spent all morning setting them up! Blondie already tore down my sign. I'm still upset. It was my best artwork to date.”

 

Gabe tightened his arm around Jesse's neck until the _vaquero_ wheezed and tried to pull away. “Pranks. Gone. Now. _¿Entiendes?_ ”

 

 _“Si, Jefe_!” Jesse gasped, nails clawing at Gabe's forearm.

 

_“¡Vámonos!_ ” Gabe let him go. _“¡Rapido!”_  

 

“Even the bomb timer? But that's the best one!”

 

“All of them.”

 

Jesse looked at him like a kicked puppy. _“¿Por que?”_

 

“Because this visit is important to me and everything has to be perfect.”

 

“But you hate Inspection Day.”

 

“This one is different.”

 

_ “¿Por que?” _

 

Wasn't he supposed to grow out of the why phase a decade ago? “Because that is Captain Steven Rogers! That's why!”

 

“Who?”

 

Gabe put his hands together before his lips and bowed his head, praying for patience. These damn kids today.

 

“Hang on.” Jesse scratched at the wispy beard struggling to come in on his cheeks. “Rogers... Rogers... I know that name from somewhere. Hold on,  don't tell me, I got this.”

 

This was not solving the prank problem! “Jesse,” Gabe hissed.

 

Jesse held up a hand. “Wait, wait. I got it! Ain't he the _papi_ of you super soldier types?”

 

“No. He's a distinguished veteran that—”

 

“Naw, it's comin' back now, _Jefe_. Definitely your _papi_. But ain't he like, two-hundred years old? Lookin' mighty spry for a senior citizen.”

 

“I'm only one-hundred and forty,” Steve called from down the hall. “But I'll take the complement, soldier.”

 

“Neat! He's got super hearing like you.”

 

Gabe sucked in a slow breath. “Jesse.”

 

_ “Si, Jefe?” _

 

“Call the undertaker. Because when I'm done with this inspection, I'm putting you six feet under for insulting Captain America.”

 

“Who?” Jesse asked, cocking his head to one side.

 

“Screw it. I'm gonna kill you now.”

 

Jesse sprinted away. Gabe had half a mind to chase him down. It wasn't like the kid could outrun him.

 

“Commander Reyes,” Jack called. “I need you—er—we need you in order to finish the inspection.”

 

Gabe growled after Jesse. If that kid didn't take down the pranks, he really was going to kill him. Overwatch had to be perfect. “Of course, Strike  Commander.” He turned his back on the still fleeing vaquero. “Just had to give a few last minute orders is all.”

 

Steve arched an eyebrow as Gabe approached. “Just so you know,” he said, grin pulling at the corners of his lips. “I've disarmed a fair number of bombs in my time. I know a fake from the real deal. Good prank though.”

 

Gabe felt himself turn red. Captain America thought his pranks were good! He could die a happy man.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Midna_Ronoa's wonderful translations:
> 
> Respirar. Todo va bien- Breathe. Everything is fine.  
> ¿Qué demonios te ha tomado tanto tiempo, chico de oro?- What the hell took so long, golden boy?  
> Me estás avergonzado, cielo.- You're embarrassing me, sunshine. (note: There is no translation for “sunshine” as an endearment, but cielo—meaning sky—is the closest thing to it)  
> Hey, Jefe! Has encontrado una manera de clonarte rubito! Debes estar emocionado -Hey, Boss! You found a way to clone blondie! You must be excited.  
> Vaquero- cowboy  
> ¿Entiendes?- do you understand?  
> ¡Vámonos! Rapido!- Let's go! Quick!  
> ¿Por que?-why?


End file.
